Anything for my Favorite Girl (A JEMMA STORY)
by Jemmaislife
Summary: Emma's grieving over her lost mother, and Jax comforts her. SUPER Jemma adorableness. One shot for now, but please let me know if you think I should add more chapters! This is my first story, so please don't be too critical! If you find something that needs to be fixed, go ahead and let me know! Thank you so much for checking it out!(:


Emma Alonso sat up in her bed looking through an old scrapbook long after her father had said his daily "Goodnight," and sauntered off to bed. "I wish you were here to help me out of this mess, Mom" she whispered quietly to a picture of the beautiful woman only she was allowed to call her mother. When Emma was a young child, Francisco Alonso would tell her wonderful, magical stories about his late wife Mariá. But, as soon as Emma had turned 5, he just stopped. Whenever he heard her name, tears welled up in his weary, tired eyes; and all of her pictures and scrapbooks were locked away in a chest, never to be opened. And yet, Emma couldn't let go of her. Not as easily or as fast as Francisco did. So, after she was positive that her father had dozed off, she crept into the office room and picked the lock to the ancient chest that held the last pieces of her mother's legacy. 'The only useful thing I ever learned from Andi' she thought to herself. After many, many failed attempts, she had finally done it; Emma quickly grasped the first scrapbook she laid eyes on, before the chest loudly slammed shut. 'Please don't wake up, please don't wake up,' Emma prayed in her mind. Luckily, her father was fast asleep muttering about the school's debate team. "Sebastian speak up," he mumbled, "Gigi, that's enough; you've won already." Sighing a breath of relief, Emma tiptoed back into her room, slipped into her bed, and flipped through the pages of her mother's old scrapbook.

*Meanwhile at the Novoa household*

"Jax, honey time for dinner!" Jax Novoa's mother called,

"Not hungry right now, Mom"!" He yelled back.

Seeing her baby boy so heartbroken made Cassandra upset. No matter how hard he tried to play it cool, Mrs. Novoa knew that Jax had a soft spot in his heart for Emma Alonso. This week, the two had their differences yet again, and he was up in his room stressing about something he said that made her upset. Cassandra of course, back in Australia had heard many stories about The Chosen One; but his stories were different. Every time he said her name, his voice turned significantly softer, and his eyes sparkled a little bit brighter. Mrs. Novoa slowly stalked up the stairs, to see Jax sitting up on his bed with his head in his hands.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Chosen One, would it?" She interrogated.

"No, of course not." Jax answered nonchalantly.

Mrs. Novoa sighed, she knew her son better than he knew himself.

"Okay, okay. I might've said some mean stuff to her" he admitted.

"Jax! That is not how I taught you to treat women!" Mrs. Novoa tutted.

"I know, I know. I need to fix it!" He muttered.

'Just go with it. That's what the other, better Emma would do. Better Emma. Better Emma. Better Emma.' He replayed. His brows furrowed as he replayed the look on Emma's face as soon as he finished the sentence. Hurt. The girl who made his heart beat a little faster with every giggle was hurt. By something that HE had said. Who was he kidding? Of course the evil Emma was fun! But, he was tired of her reckless ways. He wanted Emma back, the REAL Emma, he didn't even care if she didn't love him the way he loved her, he just wanted her in his life.

"Oh, for God's sake just see what she's up to!" Mrs. Novoa interrupted.

"And how would I do that?" He questioned. He wasn't going to be busted by his mother for using yet another spell that she despised.

"Please, do you really think I believe that the Daniel boy got detention for a whole year, and was cast as the understudy for every single part in the entire play ALL BY HIMSELF? Surely, you helped him out a bit with a certain spy spell?" She implored.

"I was just trying to-"

"It doesn't matter," she interrupted again, "just see if she's busy, and if she isn't, then you go get her tiger" she finished with a rawr.

"Don't mom, just don't."

Mrs. Novoa chuckled and soon trotted off with a sigh and a short speech about 'young love'.

"It's now or never." He announced to himself with a deep breath.

'I've said some mean things, oh what's it to you,

But right now, let me see what Emma is up to.' He cast the spell at the black black wall in his room. Suddenly, it was filled with Emma's pink room, and her frail body slouched up against her bed clutching an outdated scrapbook while sobbing.

'I wish you we're hear to help me out of this mess, Mom" she whispered to a picture in the scrapbook. Jax double-tapped the air, and zoomed in to see what Emma's mother had looked like. She was breath-taking, almost as gorgeous as her daughter. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she kept flipping through the book. "I really messed everything up this time. Jax and Daniel both hate me! The witches council and Andi both wanted me to break up with Daniel, but it isn't even about him anymore. I guess it was more fun knowing that I was doing something wrong, but doing it anyway. It felt so, different. Like whenever I'm with Jax, skipping school, making my clone, it's like doing the wrong thing isn't so bad when he's around." She ranted. Then she sniffled, and unexpectedly footsteps came thumping down the hall. "Dad!" She cried.

'I can't let my dad see this precious book,

So for now, keep it in here, where he'll never look' she cast the spell on to the scrapbook and it immediately found a place on Emma's shelf next to her other scrapbooks.

"Emma? Emma honey? Is everything okay?" Mr. Alonso asked as he stepped into his daughter's room.

"Uh, yea. It was just a bad dream." She answered quickly.

"Do you maybe want to talk about it?"

"Sure, it was about.. Mom."

Mr. Alonso stiffened, "Well it's a school night, I bet it wasn't really that bad."

"Wait! Dad you haven't said a word about her since I was 5! What happened?"

Emma's father sighed, he couldn't say anything, every time he thought about Mariá, it was like his mind just hit a black hole. He didn't know what to say to his grieving daughter. "I'm sorry honey, I just really don't remember much about her anymore. Please go to sleep." He begged. Emma didn't know what to do; she could press him for more information, but she already knew what happened. "Okay, goodnight dad." She finally said. After he left, tears began welling up in her eyes again, "The memory erasing spell," she wept, "they erased so much he barely remembers her."

'He's gone for now, the old chap,

Now bring me my book, put it back in my lap.'

She kept flipping through the pages until she ended on the last page. It wasn't the crisp white paper that Mariá had been using, it was a worn out page, the edges were torn and the page was stained. It was Emma's birth certificate, from the witches' council. Below it was a note taped to the bottom, it read, 'The greatest gift of all, my very own daughter, Emma Elizabeth Alonso❤️ May she grow up to be an honest, kind, compassionate, and beautiful woman. Much love, Mariá' "Wow," Emma smiled, she knew her mother always had wanted the best for her; it just felt good to see it written down. "But, maybe you dodged a bullet, Mom. Maybe giving up magic really was the best thing. I mean, of course it was fun; but I don't really need it! Even if Daniel and I never get back together, I can always just move on and find another human guy like you did. I just need a sign, I need someone to help me. I need you more than ever right now." By now, Jax's heart was broken to see the girl he loved in pieces. Sure, she messed up A LOT, but nothing she could do would make him stop loving her. He needed to see her before it was too late, "She can't give up her powers!" He sputtered.

'Before she makes a mistake that'll lead to her doom,

Take me quickly to Emma's room!'

"Emma?" He clarified, searching for her in the dark room.

"Jax?" She begged. Her pride would never let her admit it, but Jax was the one person who could comfort her right now. She needed him. Being the gentleman he is, Jax found his way to Emma's bed, picked up her tiny, sobbing figure, and placed her in his lap. He didn't even need to say anything, all he did was hold her tight, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. "You're so gorgeous," he started, "so sweet, so kind, so adorable, so amazing. Don't cry, I hate seeing you upset." Emma fought her tears and a smile immediately found its way onto her face. Jax grinned victoriously, "There's that beautiful smile," he said. "Thanks Jax, that was really sweet." "Anything for my favorite girl." He chuckled. Emma blushed deeply, silently thanking heaven that the room was too dark for Jax to notice. "I know you're blushing, Emma." He whispered. She tried helplessly to cool the heat that kept rising up to her cheeks, but was failing terribly. "Don't worry, I think it's cute." He blurted out before he could stop himself. "Do you now?" She teased. Emma shifted in Jax's lap and he immediately wrapped a protective arm around her stomach, and for a couple of minutes the twosome sat in pure happiness; enjoying the other's company.


End file.
